


Million Ways to Be Cruel

by hellpenguin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheer amount of "evil!face" Morgana displays in Season 3 is bordering on the ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Million Ways to Be Cruel

Streaming on YouTube:

Download links:

[MegaUpload; 593MB](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=FR1A4PEY)   
[MegaUpload; 9.18MB (smaller)](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=6YV90T2N)


End file.
